Fantasmia Academy: A School for the Beautiful, Rich and Wealthy
by ScarletRiddelius
Summary: It is Every childs dream to be accepted into the renowned school, Fantasmia Academy: A School for the Beautiful, Rich and Wealthy. After being accepted, Elsa and Anna Arendelle are swept into a life of fun, trouble, mischief and love. (The story is alot better than the summary, I promise you!)
1. Accepted

**Hey there! Thanks so much for reading this!**

**I promise I will make this THE BEST story EVEEEERRRRRR!**

**Now, Enjoy.**

**-Scarlet Riddelius**

It was a beautiful summers day. The Kingdom of Arendelle were celebrating as hard as they could, for two reasons.

1. the ice curse that had been placed on their kingdom was gone, and their queen was happy as could be.

2. After the lakes were unfrozen, Elsa and Anna found their parents (Oh yes!), struggling to get to land, n a small life raft.

The Queen and Princess, as well as the entire Arendelle,rejoiced, partied and cried with tears of joy.

"Oh Anna, Elsa, I have some letters for you!" called Elinor," Queen of Arendelle.

The two teenagers raced downstairs, to the kitchen, wanting to see what the letters where about

"Please, please, please, don't be another proposal letter," prayed Elsa silently, as she carefully tore open her letter.

"Please, please, please, be another proposal letter," thought Anna, ripping open her letter, hoping that she would yet again, get to humiliate another dumb prince.

Elsa held the fancy paper, with the fancy writing and the fancy signature up, so she could read it.

"We are proud to announce that Elsa Arendelle, former Queen (Her mother was now queen, because she came back), and now princess, has been accepted into Fantasmia Academy, School for the Beautiful, Rich and Wealthy." read Elsa out loud.

"You will be expected at the Academy at exactly 10:00am, Tommorow. The Limo (This story is a modern version) will be at your palace at 8:00am to pick you and your sister up." continued Anna.

"You will be able to choose whether you Would want to stay in a Dormitory or an apartment at the Receptionist Desk.

Thank you, and we hope you have a fantastic year!

Yours Truly,

Elinor Dunbroch"

Anna and Elsa slowly looked at each other, then erupted into cheer sand screams of joy.

"Mum, Mum! Can we go? Can we plllleeeeaaaasssseeee go?!" begged the two girls.

"I don't see why not," smiled Elinor (There are two Elinors, sorry,)calmly. "But you better start packing your bags. School stars tomorrow!"

You won't believe how fast those two princesses can run.

**Well, there you go! My very first chapter!**

**if you liked it, please review!**

**if you didn't like it, Please Review!**

**if you have some suggestions, please review!**

**Updates are every one day, two days or even one hours!**

**thanks for reading!**

**scarletriddelius**


	2. CrashBamBOOM

Hello** again! Turns out I updated in the first few minutes...**

**But that's a good thing, right?**

**Back to Chapter** ttttwwwwooooo!

Elsa and Anna were sitting comfortably in a luxurios limo, ethusing about what was pen at the academy.

"I bet there are giant tables with platters of food on them everyday... For breakfast lunch and dinner!" squealed Anna happily.

"Oh Anna," sighed Elsa, giggling slightly. "Is food the only thing you can think about? I hope they have a Skating Rink!"

"But why? You can make a skating rink with your powers,"

"Oh, Right,"

"Well, What I want most I'd for you to find love Elsa!" said Anna Dreamily.

"Seriously Anna, Who would want to date the Ice queen who nearly killed her entire kingdom?" stated Elsa.

After 2 hours of chatting and gossiping, Elsa and Anna arrived at Fantasmia Academy.

"Wow, it's alot bigger than I thought it would be, about 4 times bigger than our palace!" said Anna.

They both walked pointlessly around the school, with no idea where to go.

"Hey, are you two lovely ladies lost?" rumbled a familiar voice behind them.

"Kristoff!" shrieked Anna. "How, How are you here?!"

"Well, your parents told me about you going here, andI couldn't bear not seeing you two for months! So your parnets both paid for the fees, and, well, yeah!" said Kristoff, happily hugging Anna.

"Okay you two lovebirds, I'm going to go find the receptionist," smiled Elsa.

"Just go down the corridor, turn left, then right, and you should see a lady behind a desk." explained Kristoff.

So Elsa went down the corridor, turned left, then-

CRASH!

"Owowowowowowowow, watch where your going!" came a muffled voice.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so SO so so so so so sorry!" said Elsa, helping the person up from the floor.

"Oh, wow, ok, I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my friends, oh hey! I've never seen you before! What's your name?" rambled the person, rubbing his head.

"Arendelle, Elsa Arendelle,"

"Ok, I'm Jack, Frost Jack, Uh, I mean, Frost, Jack Frost,"

"Well, I have to go now, Jack, It was a pleasure to meet you"

Elsa hurried off, wondering what had just happened.

She turned right, and saw a nice looking lady, typing furiously away on a computer.

"Um, Excuse me?" said Elsa politely.

"Yes?"

"I'm the new student Elsa Arendelle, I'd like to have an apartment please,"

"Oh! Your sister is Anna right? Ok, you'll be in room 36. But you'll have to share it with 2 other people, is that ok?"

"Sure! The more the merrier, right?"

Unfortunatly for Elsa, That may not be so true.


End file.
